Total ReWrite: Wolf Lake
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Writting in script format is harder than it looks. Sorry so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Lake: The Total Re-Write**

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake obviously does not belong to me nor it's characters. However, the re-telling of Season 1's first 9 episodes does belong to me, as well as, anything beyond.

Author's Notes: No John Kainin, No Ruby Wilder/Cates. This is a story that will revolve around Sophia Donner and Lucas Cates.

Re-Casting: Sheriff Donner: Tom Verica, Willard Cates (who will not have cancer and will not die or at least not like he did in the show): John Wesley Shipp, and Tyler Creed: Gale Harold

Additional Author Notes: You might notice your's or other fanfic writers' ideas appear in this re-telling.

In addition, I apologize for yet to finish my other fanfic "Sophia's Status in the Pack". Also, I fully intend to submit this to the Head of Programming at the Sci-Fi Network in the attempt to get Wolf Lake back on the air; and give it the proper "life" it has always deserved.

By: Ms. S. E. ("Gargy") Hammond

April 20th, 2006

Nighttime and a party is going on at the lake. Loud music, huge-roaring bon fire illuminates the dancing teenagers. Going deep within the woods, we see two teenagers locked in a passionate embrace, the boy is completely and utterly nude while the female is clad in jeans a t-shirt being revealed as a jeans jacket drapes off her shoulders to pool around her elbows. She suddenly pushes away, turns, and runs deeper into the forest. As we watch her running, we hear an animal giving chase. She flees under the heavy canopy and within a few yards of her we see this grey wolf being made known by the the bright beams of the full moon shinning down upon them every so often through the branches of the tall trees that surround them, engulf them.

Suddenly, she falls to the forest floor as she stumbled from a steep leap over a fallen tree trunk and lands on her hands and knees. She turns onto her back instinctively and ironically enough without fear present in her eyes nor upon her face. All of the sudden we see the wolf that's been chasing her leap gracefully over the trunk of the fallen tree and crouch over her. We see large male human hands dispatching her of her clothing. And glasses being destroyed against a tree.

The same girl from the chase, awakens by sitting bolting up with a gold shinning within her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Lake

"Meat the Parents" 1.01

Act One

INT. Sheriff Matt Donner's home—Day break—morning—Living Room

Coming down the stairs for yet another long day at Wolf Lake High, adjusting her glasses. Sophia slings her jean jacket over the banister knob at the bottom of the stairs.

MATT

(from the kitchen to his daughter)

Sophia, would you like some beacon with your eggs this morning?

SOPHIA

(half-mumbling, half-groggily)

Sorry dad I've got an early morning cram session with Sarah. What is up with these teachers and their love to have Friday test, anyway?

MATT

(hearing his daughter despite her being half way out of the door after fetching her books from the coffee table and his back to her whilst cooking at the stove top and chuckling)

Well, Sophia it seems that somethings have and never will change here in Wolf Lake. I actually remember a time when I was about your age and thinking the same thing you are. Complaining about the pain in the ass teachers piling on the work, test, and oh don't even mention the weekend homework that was the size of Mt. Everest.

INT. Sheriff Donner's Home-Kitchen

MATT

(hearing the screen door slam shut. And with worried firmly upon his face. While saying to no one in particular)

Oh, Sophia! Who do you think you're fooling? I know you aren't cramming my little straight A, honor student. Please, dear God, please don't let my little girl make the biggest mistake of her life...

(even softer)

Oh, Marie-I wish you were here to help me keep an eye out for our beautiful daughter.

INT. Forrest—clearing—falling tree trunk

SOPHIA

(with her hands upon her knees and looking out at nothing in particular)

So, what's it like? To flip? I mean like for the first time? To become an...animal?

LUKE

(Smirk plastered on his face as he regards the girl he has been friends with all his life)

Well, for me...since I was 13, it felt like my skin was on fire—my insides were trying to fold in and onto themselves—and my bones, well, they felt like they were being both ripped out and broken all at the same time, and all of that was a couple of weeks before the night I actually flipped for the first time. That night I could literally feel the forest calling my name, beckoning me, pleading with me to run through it's floor on all four padded feet as we all are intended to, Sophia.

SOPHIA

(Now watching him as curiosity over took her imagination and made her crave running through the forest herself in her other, dual nature)

Does it always hurt? When you flip now? What's it like to be in your wolven pelt?

LUKE

(Actually, smiles an innocent small smile at Sophia)

Well, that's the best part of it all. You only have to suffer while your body prepares to flip for the first time, endure the agony for that first flip, and then it is all over. Actually, it's quite liberating. I mean all your sense will be heightened, your healing will be hundred times faster than any mere human or wolf, you will be able to automatically adjust your body temperature to acclimate to the environment current weather conditions. You'll be stronger, faster, and more agile.

(suddenly growing more stoic as he continues)

However, there's always that Yang to the Yin, dark to the light, good to the bad. On the flip-side of the same coin, Sophia. Your emotions will be more intense and less focused. Oh, and just forget about ever leaving Wolf Lake—Survival of the Pack. I'd love for you to stay here with me always, but being stuck in this no where town is no place for an intelligent, curious girl like yourself. Wolven instincts will be just below skin-level and requires forever deligence to keep it in check, especially around the ungulates of this small town...um, not to mention-but nonetheless important, so (clears throat anxiously) I here it goes, I guess-being a bitch means once a year for a whole two weeks, you can expect to be in heat. The downside if you aren't 'mated' at that time every non-mated male is going to be trying to mount you. The upside if you are 'mated', it'll be one of the most passionate and intense experience of your entire life-but you'll also be expected to produce a litter of pups. (with a slight shrug of his shoulders)

SOPHIA

(taking it all end with her wolf practically going in heat right there. Feeling her cheeks flush and knowing that her eyes are wolven, without a doubt glowing golden. Sophia shuts her eyes and collects herself for a moment before proceeding to continue)

Luke let's not start getting a head of ourselves now, I haven't even begun to show signs of the change, yet. And I only have this year and next. Otherwise, I am out of here.

LUKE

(somewhat disappointed starts with the ugly possible truth)

Well, if you don't change and you leave to go to college and explore the world? Don't take any of it forgranted; whatever you do don't come back and never look back.

(remembering that the best possible truth is still within his grasp)

But, if you do flip and become a member of the pack; don't ever waste anytime regretting what isn't possible for any of us, all that'd do is waste energy on the here and now, plus the memories of all the good times and the knowledge that you are part of a family that loves you and will take care of you...no matter what.

Getting up of the fallen tree trunk Luke extends his right hand and helps Sophia up and they walk back to his car to head to school, hopefully before they were late.

Exterior-School-Parking Lot

PRESLEY

(coming up Sophia as she gets out of Luke's muscle car)

What have we here, zoo bait hard up for a ride to school?

SOPHIA

(turning to deal with her rival)

That zoo bait line is getting really old and tired, Presley. I am thinking of buying you an dictionary, so you can learn some new words.

PRESLEY

(Angry)

Look you, half-breed, who you think your fooling? You will never really be one of us, even if you manage to survive flipping.

SOPHIA

(Snarky)

Look into it, Presley. A dictionary will go a long way.

Sophia walks away from the car and towards the main building.

PRESLEY

(Half-way to the main building)

Bitch who you think you are talking to?

LUKE

(Angrily and in a lowered voice)

She's not pack. Not yet at least. Ignore her.

ACT TWO

Inter.--Diner--After School

SOPHIA

(in her uniform and starting her shift)

What can I get you?

SEAN

(Eying her up and down)

Are you on the menu, Sophia?

RANDY

(Sitting on the opposite side of the booth)

Yeah, Sophia, you are just enough for the both of us to share?

PRESLEY

(Saddling up to them)

You know, zoo bait, if you don't let these two help you flip soon. I'll be visiting you in the Seattle Zoo's special exhibit.

SOPHIA

(Annoyed to no end now)

First, Presley you won't be leaving the county limits of Wolf Lake. Secondly, we do have a book store here in Wolf Lake. So, even though you'll never make it to Seattle. You can always still buy that dictionary I keep telling you about.

PRESLEY

(Getting up in Sophia's face)

You know this is your last couple of years to join the pack. But, I can see why you wouldn't. It'd mean I'd have full reign and permission to kick your sorry ass.

SOPHIA

(Being exactly how she felt. All Smart-Ass about it)

Why wait? I would never forgo the satisfaction of wiping that smug look off your face.

PRESLEY

(The smug grin gets toothier)

Aren't we getting in way over our heads. Like usual.

SOPHIA

(Stepped in. Toe-to-Toe)

You know what your problem is, Presley. Always going around underestimating everyone.

PRESLEY

(Sending this in thought form)

Bitch!!

SOPHIA

(Eyes now glowing behind her glasses)

Who you calling a bitch?

PRESLEY

(Taking a quick whiff of the air before continuing)

What have we here? The half-breed is changing. Piece of advice for you, you better hope your daddy's DNA is strong enough to make up for your ungulate mother's.

SOPHIA

(Snidely)

What makes you think it'd be my dad's DNA, it could very well be my mother's DNA that will make me an Alpha-Bitch?!

PRESLEY

(Laughingly)

Honey, we all know it's who we mate with that gives us bitches our position within the pack.

SOPHIA

(Condescendingly)

Right, and I thought we had to fight our way up the ranks first, before any dominant male wolf would even look at us twice. But, then again I do have your fish on the hook?

PRESLEY

(Allowing her eyes to glow gold in return)

You only got Luke on the line, as it were. Is because he's waiting for you to flip and once you've done that all the appeal will be gone. He'll be mine again.

At that point Sean and Randy both separated the two competing bitches. Randy sat Presley down next to him. Sean took Sophia back to the locker room, but not before telling the other wait staff to attend to Sophia's tables.

Inter-Diner-Locker Room

SEAN

(Sitting down next to Sophia)

Don't worry about Presley, just you typical bitch posturing. She'd probably still do it even if you were interested in an Omega Male.

SOPHIA

(Laughing and innocently laying her head on Sean's shoulder, not realizing)

That makes me feel better, but we both know that's not how wolf packs work and defiantly not this one.

SEAN

(Taking on a more serious look to him, with his eyes glowing and nose flaring, and his arm around Sophia's shoulders)

You know you could end all of the speculations and waiting.

SOPHIA

(Still not picking up on his underlying meaning)

I just started showing the symptoms and I've been exhibiting them in public for less time.

SEAN

(Taking Sophia's chin and titling it up towards him)

I can make your first flip easier and less painful. If you'd just trust me. We can get this nonsense out of the way.

SOPHIA

(Finally coming to the realization of what Sean is offering)

I just started my shift. What you want to do? Have sex with me right here in the locker room? Besides I am not into you.

SEAN

(Appealing to Sophia)

This diner is owned and run by us, the Wolven. I am not really interested if you are into me or not. You are a bitch which means you are in estrus to help your body prepare for the flip. Now you can either deny me and start carrying a large stick to beat off every un-mated male in the pack, which includes some on their death beds with grey hair and walking with canes, until you flip or we can do this and get you free and clear until it's your normal time to be in heat.

SOPHIA

(Appalled and shoving Sean's advancement off her)

I said I was not interested.

SEAN

(Watching Sophia walk back out into the diner and with one last thing)

Like I said invest in that stick.

ACT THREE

Night—The Woods

Taking a short cut through the woods back up the hill to her house that sat in between the Wolven and the humans (ungulates).

SOPHIA

(To herself)

Maybe this was not the brightest of ideas.

A feeling of being watched and ogled over kept the little hairs on the back of her neck on point. She continued to walk however. Knowing if she ran than that'd only cause a chase of mass proportions with the outcome pretty much sealing her fate. She wouldn't be killed but the fear that in undeniably mixed with the hormones she can't keep leashed. The more she walked the more aroused she got in combination of an exhilarating fear that was pumping through her body.

She stopped dead in her tracks, she looked around, and all she could see at knee level was several sets of glowing eyes surrounding her. She knew each and everyone of them. She could identify them by scent, by the pelt, and by the way they'd snarl at her. She knew some of them were in their mid-sixties and some of them were her age. One might constitute what was about to happen as rape, but within the laws of Wolf Lake for the Wolven population that she was fair game. Given her state.

They crept out of the under bush towards her and she doesn't know why but instinctively she pealed off her clothing. Putting her glasses into her jeans jacket inner-pocket and threw it off and over one set of wolves heads to land out of harms way. They were on her now. Tongues licking and probing her. She lowered herself onto her back and allowed a few to lick at her most intimate spot. Knowing that if she didn't submit than it could be far worse. She rolled over onto her hands and knees a few minutes later, but as the nearest male try to mount her. All hell broke loose.

Inter. Sheriff Donner's home—Sophia's bedroom

She sat up in her bed rigid and with her sheets around her hips. She was sweating profusely and knew her eyes were glowing. She looked at her clock and saw that it was just after two in the morning. She went over to her window and opened it. She looked out and she saw them. All the males from her dream pacing just beyond the tree line of her yard and the woods. All looking up at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Lake

"The Changing" 1.02

Act One

Inter. Hollander Residences—Sarah's Bedroom—Night

A scream breaks forth into the darkness of the room and house out into the night.

MR. HOLLANDER

(Panicked, looking out the window)

Where are they? It's been over an hour, they should be here by now!

MRS. HOLLANDER

(Kneeling on the floor next to her daughter that's thrashing around in agony, while restrained to the bed)

Shut the hell up.

(Sarah screams in body racking pain, once again)

Where the hell are they?

Suddenly a doorbell chimes. Mrs. Hollander makes her way downstairs to answer the door. There stands Vivian Cates, the Alpha's wife, and two handmaids.

MRS. HOLLANDER

(Relieved but still worried about her daughter)

About time.

VIVIAN

(Not taking it personally, understanding fully)

You two upstairs now, fill the tub with ice and water.

How long has it been?

MRS. HOLLLANDER

(as they make their way up the stairs)

It's been over 19 hours now.

VIVIAN

How long has it been since your checked her feet?

MRS. HOLLANDER

Less than 5 minutes ago.

VIVIAN

Do you know if she's in estrus? Have you noticed in blood?

MRS. HOLLANDER

No.

Stopping outside the room.

VIVIAN

(With a look of confidence)

Don't worry. Just because she's not in estrus does not mean she won't be able to flip.

MRS. HOLLANDER

(Skeptical but looking in towards her daughter)

Yes, she'll be the first female to accomplish that, right!

VIVIAN

(Still understanding)

She could be.

Inter. Diner-Day

BRIANNA

(All snooty like)

I heard she was all ready to give it up to, Randy and than she just couldn't handle it and she just lost it.

SOPHIA

(Sitting down their orders)

That's not true. Sarah can't even stand Randy.

BRIANNA

(Being all "whatever" about it)

Okay, than who was it? You two are tight, right?

SOPHIA

(Still holding a soda in her hand)

What makes you think she need anyone else? She could've done it by herself.

"FLUFFY"

[generic name, for a generic character

(All sarcastically disgusted)

Ewwwww!! Why would anyone want to do that?

BRIANNA

(Still self-assured and calm about it all)

You know Sophia, you better hurry up. Before your the last one.

SOPHIA

(Not in the mood)

Screw you, Brianna.

BRIANNA

(Getting all nasty now)

Just talking about it, now. Is getting your juices going, eh, Sophia?

Sophia slams down the glass, slinging coke onto "Fluffy", Sophia just stomps off.

Inter. Diner-Day-An Hour (or so) later

SOPHIA

(Pouring some black coffee)

Mr. Blackstone are you going to order something or are you going to just sit here all day?

SHERMAN

(Typical Sherman)

Oh, I'll be getting what I want here soon.

SOPHIA

(Taking a tray of food)

Well, let me know, okay? Until than I've got other patrons waiting on their food.

Rounding the counter and getting within 5 feet of the table she was going to be serving food to, Sophia got dizzy and dropped the tray off food and proceeded to follow it. Wolves are running through the woods. Two wolves, one male and the other his mate, are nuzzling and sliding against each other. The canopy of the forest looms over head, spinning.

SHERMAN

(Helping Sophia up)

I don't think you can expect a tip from table five.

ACT TWO

Inter. Diner-Locker Room-Day

SOPHIA

(Trying to not let on how freaked out she is)

I thought I was supposed to get a warning before everything got all Star Wars.

SHERMAN

(Leaning in)

That was the warning. Look on the bright side, it'll do wonders for your skin and hair.

SOPHIA

(Smiling)

It'd be great if you'd give useful advice.

SHERMAN

(Stoically)

Just remember you are strong than you think.

Forrest-Nighttime

Walking through the forest, Sophia got a fimilar feeling coursing through her veins. This time she ran, fast, hard, ducking-and-dodging trees and plants. Until she tripped and she rolled over and found a naked Sarah beside her, trying to take up a position of defense for Sophia. The un-mated males ignored her naked friend and started trying to climb and bite their way over each other to get to her. Sitting up again in her bed, this time it was just after midnight and she was very over heated and not just from the feelings from the dream, but also from estrus.

Nighttime-second floor balcony

She doesn't even bother to look down and out into the tree line, she knows they are there, but what surprises her is to find Sarah covered in sweat and groaning in so much pain right by the railing.

SOPHIA

(rushing over to her friend)

Oh My God! Sarah are you alright?!

SARAH

(not really registering anything)

Please help me, you've got to help me!

Act Three

Sun peeking into Sophia's room

SOPHIA

(patting Sarah's forehead with a cool, damp cloth)

Everything is going to be alright, everything is going to be okay.

Sophia stood to look over her friends frail, clammy body while she has a fitful nap, that won't last long.

Later that evening, Donner Residences, Sophia's room again

WILLIARD

(as he walks into the room, with Vivian, the Hollanders, and Matt behind him)

I am sorry, Sophia but it's time. I don't like doing this anymore than you like the fact that it must be done. Done for her sake, to give her peace.

VIVIAN

(taking Sophia by the arm)

Come along now, my dear. It'll be quick and merciful. She will suffer no longer.

SOPHIA

(what they said now making sense)

What? No, you can't. Mr. And Mrs. Hollander, you can't just let this happen.

The Hollanders say nothing, but look sad and to the floor. Matt takes his daughter into his arms silently.

Moments later down in the living room, all heads look up the stairs as they hear Sarah's scream and turns into a howl.

Willard eventually comes down with Sarah alive and well in this arms, exhausted and past out, with a look of utter astonishment on his face.

The Lodge-later that night

WILLARD

(with a happy smirk upon his face)

A miracle, I tell you, a wonderful beautiful miracle. One moment I have my hand around her neck ready to do the deed and my hand just slips off and the room is filled with light and life.

SHERMAN

(whimsical)

Another beautiful night here in Wolf Lake.


	4. Chapter 4

_Brief Interlude_

_Nighttime-Exterior-town street_

_Kat walks along the not so well lighted sidewalks of town, making her way home. Turning every now and again feeling as if she's been followed, no strike that, more like being stalked. Fear began to rise up in her stomach, as she turned down her neighborhood's road. Where there were more trees and less street lamps to light her path. The feeling of being preyed upon made her grow even more uneasy, but every time she turned she couldn't see anything to be alarmed about. Kat got her street, and her house was within viewing distance, but so many big tree made shadows play along the pavement, and she sprinted the last 100 yards. She could feel a presence, dancing in and out of the shadows, daring not look back, Kat dug her keys out of pocket. She got to her drive-way and sorted nervously through the keys to find the one that would open her front door. Fumbling at the door, she dropped her keys and by the time she bent over to retrieve them._

Presley

(smirking, as she stood straight up-along with Kat, holding the set of keys out in front of her)

_Loose something?_

Kat

(neverously, taking the keys, and looking down and still stumbling to find the right fit to the door's lock)

_Geez, you scared me! Have you been following me this whole time?_

Presley

(smirk growing ever more large, inhaling Kat's scent, as the other girl unlocked the door)

_It is a dangerous night in a dangerous part of the world, besides I thought I'd 'escort' you home safely._

Kat

(haughtily laughing)

_You? The Queen Bitch of the Hill Kids? The one that is constantly tormenting Sophia? I thought since I was her friend, than I myself was considered an enemy by association?_

Presley

(looking away slightly-guiltily)

_Yeah well, people change...oh, do you not believe that?_

Kat

(after showing Presley into her room, so to continue the conversation without disturbing her sleeping parents)

_No, it's not that...it's just how long have we known each other, Presley? And this is the first time you've shown any concern over any one else's well-being? Hell, the first time you've skipped out on a rave up at the lake? And, prey tell where are you little bitch wing-women that are always are at your side?_

_Presley not knowing how to explain herself in words (but, than again she's always been more comfortable with being physically demonstrative. It's how she has always gotten what ever she wanted, well almost) just grabbed onto Kat's face and layed a big, ole' sloppy kiss onto Kat's lips._

_At first, Kat was so startled she did not know what to do, but the involuntary whimper had widened her lips enough to allow Presley's tongue entrance._

_Eventually, by the light of the full moon....Presley was on her back with Kat dominating her, being a bitch thus submissive Presley always ended up allowing her sex partner(s) carry both of them over the edge._

_**End of Interlude #1**_


End file.
